Between Magic And Wonder
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Pitch Black tries to kidnap Zambanza, she escapes and ends up meeting the Guardians, but will she trust the others like she trusts Jack Frost? :) A collaboration written by guestsurprise and Redbat132. I only posted it for them. :)


**An amazing collaboration between Redbat132, who owns Katherine, and guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza. :) **

**The Rise Of The Guardians belongs to its respective owners. Ben 10 (because the Celestialsapien courts is mentioned) belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**Between Magic And Wonder**

Zambanza was right in the middle of one of her favorite tricks! She wanted try and teleport all the way back to a small planet near the Celestialsapien courts. It was abandoned and she wanted to see more about that planet.

"I have to make sure that I don't land in the Celestialsapien courts again; that could be the most terrible thing ever!" She said to herself, now raising her hands and lifting her wand in the air. As she began to chant the words, she began to sing them. What many didn't know was that Zambanza could sing very well, but she never claimed it! She always pretended to sing off key or that she couldn't sing at all. But that wasn't true.

As she then stopped and chanted the magic words, her chanting got the attention of Pitch Black. Her magic and energy made his eyes widen and then narrow in glee. For you see, he needed individuals in the real world to help him with his plan. The plan? To get every single child to stop believing in the Guardians and to let evil and fear rule the planet. Yes…a perfect plan indeed. Now all he needed was to capture Zambanza! As he saw her beginning to travel through space and time, he waited until the right moment.

"This is perfect; I just need to wait for a few more seconds," he said, now seeing her getting closer and closer and closer. As she was just whizzing past the portal to his lair, he shot out and grabbed her! "GOT YOU!"

"WHAT THE?! Get off me, you creep!" She hissed, now trying to hit him in the head and elbow him in the chest as he wrapped his arms around her!  
"Now, now…stop squirming! I just want to talk!" Pitch smirked, now seeing the 11 year old growl and try and get away from him!

"Get away from me! Who are you!?" She growled, now trying to turn and claw at him.

"That animosity and power! I love it!" Pitch chuckled. "You will make a perfect addition!"

Zambanza was about to respond when she suddenly remembered how Jack looked as she tickled his feet. She giggled, remembering his chuckling and how he wiggled as he tried to escape the snow. Lately she had been thinking about him since he was the newest one he had met. And she met him from a new realm too!

Pitch froze at her giggling, noticing her animosity and anger was fading and being replaced with a happiness and joy.

"What's the matter with you?! Stop laughing!" He snarled lowly. But she continued to giggle, now remembering more funny scenarios from the Grant Mansion.

"STOP! Stop laughing!" He said, now losing his power over her and his concentration. He then began struggling to keep his grip and she soon let out a final laugh, and that did it! She slipped through his hands and went tumbling through a completely different portal door!

"NO!" Pitch snarled, now trying to fruitlessly grab her, but she was out of reach. She then went tumbling through another portal opening and the Nightmare King let out an agitated yell as he flew back to his own lair in defeat. "This isn't over…,"

Meanwhile, Zambanza went tumbling further and further and she pulled out her wand and continued to think happy thoughts of Jack and her family.

"ALAKAZAM!" She roared, now feeling her own magic teleport her through a safe portal. Once she went through, she landed in the middle of what appeared to be a large workshop. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her vision. But suddenly, she froze. She felt very strong and powerful forces in the area and she turned, hearing beings come from the shadows.

"Well, well…and who is this?" North asked, now coming into view.

"Stay away! Where is this place?!" She gasped, now seeing rows and rows of toys and where the toys were being built.

"Now just calm down, just calm down," North said, now coming closer. He was clearly not afraid of the young clown. "Now just where did you come from?"

"I'm not gonna tell you!" She said, now looking for a place to escape. She just wanted to get out without causing any ruckus.

"And who is this?" An Australian voice said. Zambanza turned and her eyes widened as she saw a large rabbit come from another corner.

"GAAAAAAAH! What place is this?" She gasped in shock.

"You're in North's workshop," a sweet voice said. She turned and saw a lady that looked like she was covered in brightly colored feathers. She had a sweet smile and looked pleasant. "Do not be afraid, honey."

But as Zambanza stepped back, she felt a gentle touch on her waist. She let out a short shout and turned to see a short man that was brightly colored a goldish yellow. He smiled at her and gave a small wave, but the young girl didn't look convinced.

"Hey easy there, honey," the fairy-like lady said, now coming forward. "We mean you no harm."

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" She said, now raising her hand.

"Not so fast, kid!" The bunny-like creature said, now bounding at her. He only meant to grab her wand, but Zambanza growled and jumped on his back and pulled his ears! "OW! GET OFF, MATE!"

"I'll teach you to try and defeat me!" Zambanza snarled, now trying to raise her wand again. But as she did, Jack appeared and quickly plucked the 11 year old off Bunnymund!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down here!" Jack said, now looking at her in surprise.

"Jack?!" She said in shock.

"Zambanza?! Kid, how did you get here?" He asked, now placing her down gently.

"Jack, get away from that kid; she's dangerous," Bunnymund growled, now getting into another pouncing position. Zambanza was about to chant magic words again when she was gently stopped by Jack, who gave her a friendly grin.

"Calm down. He's one of us. You're in our world; the Guardians' world," Jack explained.

"Wait…this is where you are from?" She asked.

"Yes. We work together and protect the Earth from Pitch Black," Jack said, almost grimacing as he spoke the name.

"Wait? Pitch Black? Is he tall and looks positively creepy and dressed in all black?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, but then his eyes widened. "Did you see him?!"

"Yeah! He tried to kidnap me, but I was able to get away from him. I used my magic to get through another portal and then I landed here," she said.

The guardians looked at her in surprise and then looked at her a bit closer.

"You have magical abilities, child; that could be why he wanted you. But I wonder for what purpose," Tooth Fairy said out loud.

"I am not sure, but we need to keep an eye on her as much as possible now," North said. The others agreed and Bunnymund walked forward, making the clown girl flinch.

"Do not be afraid, sheila. I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot," he said, now kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry too for pulling your ears. I don't have good social skills I guess," she joked, making the others laugh. North smiled and walked forward.

"You know what, you remind us of another friend of ours. She's another believer," North said.

"Who is that?" Zambanza asked.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to meet her. But let's just say, she's just like you…bold, beautiful, and blonde," Jack winked.

"Hey, I'm not blonde!" She said.

"True, but it rhymed," Jack teased. The clown girl only rolled her eyes and then turned to meet the guardians individually.

"How about you tell us a bit about yourself," North said, now sitting down in a nearby chair and motioning for everyone to sit on the elf-like beanbags. Everyone did and Zambanza got comfortable and started her tale.

"I'm Zambanza the Great; I run my own circus and I used to live on my own before I was adopted. I live in another realm with aliens and creatures that you couldn't even imagine. I actually have a Lauhinian father and alien father and human mother."

"Lauhinian? That sounds familiar," North said, now looking at the ceiling as if he was thinking.

"We have met other beings with that name before; I'm sure of it," Tooth Fairy added.

"Well, no matter; it will come back to me later. Now how did you get your powers?" North continued.

"Well, it is from my Lauhinian DNA and also because I was under the watch of a crazy clown years ago. But I don't wanna talk about him," she said, now becoming upset. The guardians nodded and gently touched her shoulder and patted her back in concern.

"Fair enough. I want to introduce you to the wonderful guardians here. This is North, Tooth Fairy, Sandy, and Bunnymund," Jack introduced. Zambanza smiled and shook each of their hands. But after a moment, Bunnymund spoke.

"Pitch is no doubt up to something and if he is reaching out to the other worlds, it will probably be something big," Bunnymund said.

"I know…something is definitely off. We are gonna need some more help; I need to get someone," Jack said, now going through a portal to get a dear friend to help them. It only took a few minutes for him to come back with Katherine. Zambanza stood up, not sure of the new woman but Katherine was very kind and approached her gently.

"Easy there, Zambanza; you're okay. Now c'mon and sit down with me," Katherine grinned, now motioning for her to sit down. She reluctantly did and watched as Katherine got comfortable. "I'm the Guardian of Imagination and I just want to help. Pitch Black was after you and I think I know why."

"How?" Zambanza asked.

"I try to keep an eye on things in our world and the guardians' world. I found out from a yeti friend of mine that Pitch is going to get allies from your world to help him with a scheme. But we don't know what." Katherine said.

"Oh no…there are too many crazy people in my world! If he grabs one of them we could be in serious trouble," Zambanza added.

"Don't be concerned; if he can get more allies, we can too!" Katherine said, making the others nod.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We need other believers, but we need to be very, very careful who we choose. Pitch is dangerous and the believers have to be strong enough to face him," Katherine said. But then she got a confident smirk. "We can do this guys. We just need a plan. Gather around; we will find out what Pitch is doing and counterattack!"

The guardians and Zambanza smiled in return; they were going to stop Pitch. They just needed to form a plan!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this collaboration with Redbat132 and I! And be on the lookout for a sequel! **

**To guestsurprise and Redbat132: You guys did great on this one! :) I think I can speak for everyone when I say we are eagerly looking forward to the sequel. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise and Redbat132 a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
